warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nectarsong
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kit=Nectarkit |loner=Nectarpaw |apprentice=Nectarpaw |warrior=Nectarsong |mother=Mintfur |father=Nettlesplash |brother=Gravelnose |sisters=Palesky, Fringewhisker |mentor=Sparrowpelt |unofficial mentors=Nettlesplash and Mintfur |apps=Unknown |livebooks= Hawkwing's Journey, Darkest Night, River of Fire, Tawnypelt's Clan, The Raging Storm, Squirrelflight's Hope, Lost Stars, The Silent Thaw |deadbooks=Unknown}} Nectarsong is a brown she-cat. Nectarsong is a SkyClan warrior under Leafstar’s leadership in the lake territories. She was born in the gorge as Nectarkit to Mintfur and Nettlesplash along with her siblings, Gravelkit, Palekit, and Fringekit. After SkyClan was driven out of the gorge by Darktail's group, Nettlesplash and Mintfur opted to stay behind to raise their kits rather than make the journey to try and find ThunderClan. After Darktail and his rogues abandoned the gorge, Nectarkit and her family moved into it and Mintfur and Nettlesplash gave their kits apprentice names. Nectarpaw and her siblings were unofficially mentored by their parents, who tried to act like they were part of a Clan again. Hawkwing led a patrol back to the gorge and found Nectarpaw and her family, and they journeyed to the lake, where Nectarpaw was given a mentor in Sparrowpelt. Nectarpaw later earned her warrior name, Nectarsong. History In the A Vision of Shadows arc ''Darkest Night :When Hawkwing and his patrol arrive near SkyClan's old territory, Nectarpaw's littermates Gravelpaw and Palepaw rush to confront them. However, Fidgetpaw tells them not to attack, and greets his Clanmates. Moments later, Mintfur and Nettlesplash meet the group, their other two kits Fringepaw and Nectarpaw following. They are thrilled to see Hawkwing and his cats, and introduce them to their kits. Nettlesplash invites the patrol to come back to the gorge to rest and have something to eat. All the cats go back to camp, talking about old times and how Darktail is now dead. :The next day, the SkyClan cats go to show Hawkwing where Frecklewish is being held captive by Twolegs. As they approach the tall structure, Nectarpaw stays hidden in the treeline with her siblings. Violetpaw comes up with a way for Frecklewish to escape, and they opt to let the medicine cat decide whether she can make the jump or not. Gravelpaw asks if he can come along, but Mintfur orders all of her litter to stay on the ground. Violetpaw feels bad that she gets to go with the older cats, and then offers to stay with the younger cats. Nectarpaw exclaims that she can't do that, and urges Violetpaw along. She insists that they don't mind staying behind, but Gravelpaw grumbles for her to speak for herself. Nectarpaw tells Violetpaw to stay safe and ignore Gravelpaw, who thinks he's already a warrior. :Frecklewish manages to jump out of the Twoleg nest onto some steps, then into a tree. The cats race away as a Twoleg chases them, and Nectarpaw watches with wide eyes from below. The Twoleg is surprised as the cats run away, out of sight. Nettlesplash, Mintfur, Fidgetpaw, and Frecklewish decide to go back to the other Clans with Hawkwing after a heavy rain washes their camp away. Violetpaw walks with the other apprentices while they travel, noting that Nectarpaw and Fringepaw have become less shy. Every paw step the cats take to their new home fuels their excitement for exploring. As they journey, Violetpaw notices that Molewhisker has started to feel like a Clanmate. The black-and-white she-cat recalls when Nectarpaw had strayed too close to some Twolegs, leading the ThunderClan warrior to shoo her back to the group. As the travelers approach the lake territories, Nectarpaw spots the lake. Gravelpaw cranes his neck to see and Violetpaw affirms that they are close to the end of their journey. :The cats stop to rest for the night because the younger cats feel tired from traveling. Nettlesplash says that he'll take Gravelpaw, Nectarpaw, and Mintfur out hunting, while Hawkwing checks out a hollow for sleeping. The next day, they arrive at SkyClan's camp, and are bewildered to see cats running around, building dens. Hawkwing asks what's happening, and they tell him Leafstar will explain. Finpaw looks at Nectarpaw and her littermates, commenting that the apprentices' den is going to be very full. Once in camp, Twigpaw says the same, noting that the den doesn't have enough nests yet for everyone. Leafstar interrupts that Violetpaw and her sister won't need nests in the apprentices' den, as it's time for them to be warriors. Violetpaw gets excited, and Nectarpaw and her littermates crowd around the pair. :In the bonus scene, Nettlesplash is out hunting and thinks about his young kits. He decides to visit the gorge before returning to his den, but runs across Dragonfly on the way. She tells him to get off Darktail's territory and asks if he's one of those SkyClan cats. Nettlesplash lies, meowing that he doesn't know what she's talking about, in order to keep his kits safe. Once he tells her that tansy will help her cough, he quickly leaves. Nettlesplash wants to help but decides that caring for his kits is more important. :Later, Nettlesplash sits outside, watching his kits play. Palekit and Gravelkit play with a leaf, and Nectarkit sneaks up behind her littermates. The she-kit yowls badger attack, leaping on top of her siblings. The three kits descend into a round of play fighting, the leaf forgotten. Mintfur and Nettlesplash are content, commenting on how much their litter has grown. Abruptly, Nectarkit sits up, pushing Fringekit off of her. She comments that there's a moaning noise she doesn't recognize and that it sounds like when Fringekit had a bellyache, but louder. The other kits say that they can hear it too, so Mintfur tells them to go inside the den. :Nettlesplash goes into the forest, finding that the source of the moaning is Dragonfly, who is very sick. He decides to help her, and with his and Mintfur's aid, she completely heals within a quarter moon. She shares her catch with the family, and Fringekit nuzzles into the yellow tabby's side. Nettlesplash is warmed by the sight and watches the she-cat lick the kit's head. Minfur and her mate invite Dragonfly to stay with them permanently, but she hesitates. She looks at each of the kits and then tells them that they'll know her decision in the morning. However, when Nettlesplash wakes the next morning, he finds that Dragonfly decided during the night to go back to Darktail's group. :Later, Nettlesplash plays with his kits, and Nectarkit begs him to swing her around in the air. However, he is tired and slumps on the ground to rest for a bit. The kits argue over which type of prey is the best, each naming a different type. Nettlesplash sighs lost in thought about SkyClan. Nectarkit yowls that they should attack Nettlesplash's tail, and she leaps onto it. The father feels tiny claws piercing his skin, suppressing a groan. Moments later, a rabbit runs across the small clearing. Nettlesplash realizes that some cat is chasing it, and orders his kits to hide. They dive beneath a bush, and the older tom turns to face Dragonfly and Darktail. Darktail challenges Nettlesplash, but the pale brown tom quickly lies, saying that he's the only one here. He tells the white tom that he lost Mintfur and the kits after the battle, and couldn't bear to leave. :Darktail meows that Nettlesplash owes him something, for yowling when the rabbit raced by. Nettlesplash asks what that might be, silently praying that the kits stay quiet. Darktail dictates that he needs to catch three pieces of prey for his camp by nightfall, but Dragonfly protests. The yellow tabby slyly says that the pale brown tom has lost so much, and is so pitiful, that being the last of SkyClan is enough punishment. Darktail agrees and leaves with Dragonfly. Nettlesplash sighs in relief, knowing his family is safe for now. He waits for Mintfur to return, removing as many traces of themselves from the makeshift camp. Nettlesplash tells Mintfur what happened, and she agrees that they need to leave. They give the kits the mice their mother caught, and the tom hopes that SkyClan returns soon. He reflects that they might not be able to make it on their own, with Darktail around. Nettlesplash then turns to look at his kits, content that they are at least safe for now. River of Fire : After returning to SkyClan, Nectarpaw has been assigned Sparrowpelt as a mentor. The Raging Storm : In ''The Broken Code arc ''Lost Stars : The Silent Thaw : In the ''Super Editions ''Hawkwing's Journey :Although unnamed, she is one of the four kits of Mintfur and Nettlesplash. Hawkwing hears their terrified cries as he approaches the nursery during a massive attack by a group of rogues. Fidgetkit, Snipkit, and Curlykit tell Hawkwing that they'll defend the younger kits when he races over to protect them. :After the battle, SkyClan is separated, but slowly begins to reform into a group. Mintfur, Nettlesplash, and their four kits are seen among the cats. SkyClan decides to go and look for new territory, with the other Clans. Mintfur and Nettlesplash say their kits are too young to travel, and decide to stay behind in familiar land. The gray tabby she-cat sweeps her kits closer, meowing that perhaps they'll meet again and that they'll miss the Clan terribly. Squirrelflight's Hope :She is now a warrior named Nectarsong. Nectarsong and Dewspring watch Squirrelflight from the fresh-kill pile when she arrives in camp. In the ''Novellas ''Tawnypelt's Clan : Trivia Interesting facts *Nectarsong has kittypet blood through Waspwhisker and Petalnose, loner blood through Fallowfern, and rogue blood through Rainfur. Mistakes *She has mistakenly been called a tom. Character pixels Kin Members '''Mother:' :Mintfur: Father: :Nettlesplash: Brother: :Gravelnose: Sisters: :Palesky: :Fringewhisker: Uncles: :Sagenose: :Rabbitleap: :Creekfeather: Grandmothers: :Petalnose: :Fallowfern: Grandfathers: :Rainfur: :Waspwhisker: First cousins: :Curlypaw: :Snipkit: :Fidgetflake: :Reedclaw: :Finleap: :Dewspring: :Wrenpaw: :Two unnamed kits: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Nektarpfotefi:Nectarsongfr:Nectarsongru:Нектарница Category:Females Category:SkyClan cats Category:Minor characters Category:Warriors Category:Lost Stars characters Category:Squirrelflight's Hope characters Category:The Silent Thaw characters